User talk:Mystic Monkey
Feel free to chat about anything, ask questions etc in my TalkPage.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 20:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bronies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mystic Monkey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Spice (Talk) 20:44, March 8, 2011 YOUR BRONY WIKI PAGE. Jack is deleting all the entries in the brony wiki, and I saw yours was large, so I saved it for you. ~Northern Wind. :Thanks *Saves it to a word file* Why are the entries being deleted? Is there vandalism going on?--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 17:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah. I saved your page because it was huge. Figured I'd save you the trouble of remaking it. : :~northern. ::Oh thank you. ^^ Though all my pages looks intact on my end, but thank you. ^^--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 19:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::You're welcome. Anything to help my /b/ronies. If there's anything I can do, let me know. :: ::~northern. :Thank you. ^^--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 20:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that whole deleting thing. I was away at the time, but I reverted all the pages. Did Jack specificly say he was doing that? :All I know is on this chat sorry. ;^^--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 22:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! I just want to say that I like your ideas! 15:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Draggle :Thnaks. ^^ Though may have to rewrite most of everything because of them CMC.--'Mystic Monkey is at the Chao Garden this Easter.' 17:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 3d pony designer I used AC3D whoever was asking... http://www.inivis.com/ --'Mystic Monkey' Sez 22:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :that was me. sorry that i misread but i found out you half to pay. thanks anyway ill just stick to blender for my 3d images ::Blenders pretty good. Can't use it to save my life though, and 3DS Max gone kapoot on me.--'Mystic Monkey' Sez 23:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i actually took an entire class on it. by the way can you see my username? :::No you need to type ~~~~ after your messages, or click the "signiture" button above this chat box after writting.--'Mystic Monkey' Sez 01:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: thanx im trying to become a big part in this website so im gonna start contributing more to it King flying rock 03:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. With my experiance in wiki articles just ask if you need help with anything.--'Mystic Monkey' Sez 13:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New admin for wiki http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Bronies_Wiki_talk:Community_portal The old one has not been active in over 60 days, making this wiki up for adoption.--Daipenmon 00:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :A'ight. Though I am not really up for the role (Plus I think I am just member here), I am curious on this news.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 00:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)